warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stoemstar
http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatclansrp/images/archive/c/c9/20140627173645!Okumura_Rin_Pixel.png HI hi everyone i am leaving the first message on my talk bc i can ahahahaAHAHAHAHA whut. 15:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) re *please 15:59, May 25, 2014 (UTC) also about the gay fish i was referring to the result you get in google when you look up "death the kid is" 16:03, May 25, 2014 (UTC) okay 16:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) idk ask hermione 18:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Stoem, Duskfeather's not on the adoption page, but I want to adopt him, so may I? 23:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) *heading* why cant i fucking cuss 01:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Could I have a stillborn? (Over abundance of L&R's right now. x.x) Jackal - fluffy light gray tabby she-kit with lighter paws, chest, neck, under-belly, and muzzle. 20:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yup! Gannetkit/fur - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and (eventually) orange eyes. 18:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine with whenever. 18:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll post afterwards. Irisfrost is only having one kit, Talonkit/paw/spirit. (After Talonclaw. <3) 18:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Title *ahem* I know dubith you with the title: Kit killer. :DDDD 18:53, June 6, 2014 (UTC) re hi 22:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) do u have a problem with that 00:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i ask again do you 22:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i guess 02:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC marco and levis squad are all dead i feel you 02:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) help i'm dying maybe literally 18:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i'm coming down with viral meningitis and apparently it can be fatal lol 18:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) prepare my funeral play fall out boy during the ceremony make me be cremated 19:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) one night and one more time thanks for the memories 19:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) are you sure 19:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *you're 19:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *!!!! 19:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) prepare my funeral 19:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i just "Would you like some chararts for Stormclaw? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)" our first convo what a miracle it's so polite i cant believe it 23:34, June 14, 2014 (UTC) britannia angel lost to italy the useless didn't he 01:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) tumblr url pls 22:07, June 19, 2014 (UTC) you f8cking f8ck 23:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) keep sayin that you vexatious bulgesucker 00:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) adopts hey! can I go ahead and claim the cats I requested? I just want to move along in the plan I have them in. — 03:51 Sat Jun 21 re help im becomin attracted to a fishy douchebag 01:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) why are all my favorite chars villains 02:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) are you callin england a douche/idiot/villain 02:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) nyeh im trying to make myself cry by listenin to all these nostalgic homestuck songs 20:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) sup 20:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) wow rude i just said sup 20:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 6luh 6luh 6luh 20:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) <3< 20:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) its not a heart dumbass it's a spade 20:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) <3<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 20:49, June 28, 2014 (UTC) you cant just type that fancy spade out 21:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) maybe im too lazy to get on source mode and typin <3< out is faster 21:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) wweh 21:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) nyeh 21:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hmm, considering how late is, maybe we should start it again in August? (and don't worry I'll try to nominate something someday =P) 01:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Is the article nominated to silver/gold? If not, it can't work =/. 02:46, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Depends on what you mean by outdated, dear. For example, Gingerpaw has nothing new to update, because he's dead for a long time and was only featured in a side-story. 03:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, then it'll be easy to format. I mean, since this could work as the August FA, formatting is minor and is an easy fix. c: 03:26, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Stoem, mind if I post Honeypaw's MC Ceremony in the Half-Moon Gatherings? Just asking because we don't exactly do MC Gatherings/Ceremonies anymore. 23:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) whine stoeeeeeeeem why cant i have your tumblr url why arent you sharin it with others sharin is carin even if its hetalia posts its still your tumblr can you give me your tumblr url pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase paaaaaeeeesssss palaseeeeeeees purrleaaaaaaaaaaaaase 01:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey ^^ Starry here. xP I was wondering, if the adoption page has not been updated in a while, may I update it? o3o --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 17:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) No. =P I was just wondering if you wanted me to update the cats and stuff- I'm not looking to adopt any, right now xD --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 17:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) (Thanks xD It's good to be back ouo) Ah, okie ^^ --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 17:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Changed my mind. XD May I please adopt Leaffur and Batwing? o3o --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 20:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ouo And both are in SplashClan --[[User:Sister Serenity|Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!''' ~]] 20:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Heeyyy! Thanks for inviting me back! I am just gonna start thinking of a random cat to put in a random place so I can rp :3 Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, yes, I do like Pewdiepie :3 Pewdiepie is funny and stuffies :3 Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) It is totally worth being in the bro army :) Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I went to Hunger Games Wiki where I'm a mod there currently, yay :) Any way, um, I joined Pottermore (again) and I am in Ravenclaw (again). I started to get really deeply into a bunch of books and stuff, um... I really started to miss the old days, where I was on here and decided to come back because I missed you all <3 Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I've missed you, too! Now I'm gonna put on my Dale Jr jacket that I got as an early b-day present and come on chat :3 Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) nyoom arthur kirkland has been floatin around msparp and rping with me 17:40, July 8, 2014 (UTC) idk englands personality but by how his rper rped him he seemed to be pretty high all the time shh 18:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) fuck this shit go somewhere else you arse 18:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Er, yeah, I know, by "new" he meant new to the land, since they left their former territory due to poisonous water. 14:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, sorry Hi there, Stoemstar! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but Rushwhisper isn't a kit but actually a full grown cat. He's a wandering loner who decided to approach a clan and maybe settle down and join in it. If it's not a nuisance, can you change your post so others also won't confuse Rushwhisper as a kit also? Thank you. And I'm working on his page and was it because I just left the "Kit:" part in the names with his name that you mistook him as a kit? The Inspiration (talk) 19:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok, I just changed the template and thank you for creating the categories! The Inspiration (talk) 20:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! It feels nice to be back albeit the wiki has changed quite a lot. I like how it has improved! Like a little, tiny flower growing and becoming a garden, I guess I would describe how the wiki is. :D Well, it's nice to meet ya too! Hope to roleplay with you. The Inspiration (talk) 10:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Crys says "hello you uneducated grubfucker" - The messenger re re motherglubber it is i, crys, possessing a poor sol -eheheheh ahoy Hey I was wondering, cause I've seen it before. Could I possible adopt Cricketstar and Dandelionpetal? Or would I have to go to the adoption page for this? Thanks mate! — 08:17 Mon Jul 21 Re: Sure man go for it! ouo — 05:40 Tue Jul 22 so like a title Hey I hate to be a bother, but could I adopt Frozenheart? Also, are Moss', and Cryp's cats going to be cleared out at stage? Cause in that case I could help with that. But ignore that if there is a solution place. Cheers! — 05:53 Wed Jul 23 im not goin to be active i cant access the internet anymore since stuff and im only on right now since im home alone so my new tumblrs vriskasecret could you tell that to beebs or somethin so that they know okay g'bye 03:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) hey, if you're on, I was thinking about rejoining-ish. But I want Rising and Songbreeze. So, can we talk about it? 18:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey-o! Since Rising and Wild had a shit load of kits, I'll take a few if you want. 01:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) mr teddybears has a fun loard of tentaclin g 2 do 3day :))))))))))) 04:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) also your autoplay almost gave me a heart attack shut it up 04:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, should my page (Littlekit (SuC)) be graded bronze? uygh should i make a new cat and try to roleplay on this wiki again or should i just leave? or should i just stay here for the sake of users coming back and charart, which i might try out 00:51, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ole 01:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: I don't mind answering! So like if you haven't set it up; possibly use mine as the gist of what to code it like, so no span tags or nothing like that. (mine hasn't changed in a year) Then in your sig preferences box in the My Preferences thing, you should put in; Then, change your usually signing with ~~~~ to signing ~~~. So I hope this helps, cause this is what I was told when I made mine. ouo — 06:25 Fri Aug 8 No worries dude! Glad I could help ouo — 06:35 Fri Aug 8 Re:'ello Yeah, I'm fine with that, I'll just need to hold Talon back too, since Rise and Talon are the best of buds. 19:59, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure mate! I'm fine with that. — 22:38 Fri Aug 15 Re; Nope, not at all. 22:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC)